


Every Little Kiss

by minheesguitar



Category: Cravity (Band), Starshipz - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Soft Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23605714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minheesguitar/pseuds/minheesguitar
Summary: Just Jungmo asking a kiss from Minhee. Nothing special really... (blushes as red as a tomato)
Relationships: Kang Minhee & Koo Jungmo, Kang Minhee/Koo Jungmo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	Every Little Kiss

“Why don’t you ever kiss me?”

Minhee blinks slowly when he hears the older boy mutter bitterly, his brown eyes fixing on the floor.

“What?”

“You heard me.” 

“Huh? You want me to kiss you or what?”

Jungmo does not reply with a word, but only a shrug of his shoulder. The older boy grumbles softly and moves his foot just a tiny bit, giving Minhee a hint that he is about to walk away. Minhee blinks a couple of times and just before Jungmo completely walks away, Minhee grabs him by the arm and pulls his body closer – close enough for their noses to touch. They stare in each other’s eyes before Minhee closes the distance between them – his warm, soft, gentle lips are pressed against Jungmo’s tender ones, their eyes falling shut.

The first kiss lasts for only a few seconds and Jungmo mentally insults himself for being so paranoid that they might get caught – since they are literally kissing in the hallway just outside of their dorm rooms.

Minhee raises an eyebrow once Jungmo pulls away from his embrace, a small smile forming on his lips.

Dear God, I wanna kiss those lips again – Jungmo thinks to himself as he stands there awkwardly – What am I supposed to say now? I just asked him to kiss me and he did it!

“So…” Minhee blinks slowly; that charming smile never once leaves his charming face.

“I – uh – I will – uh – y’know – get in my room and – and shower and – uhm – sleep?” Jungmo stutters at his words, his breath hitching in his throat and his heart beats like a drum.

“Oh.” Minhee sounds surprised, “Okay then – uh – goodnight?”

“Good - uhm - night. I’ll – ah – see you in the morning?”

Minhee nods as he watches Jungmo stepping inside of his room – the older boy bumping against the door which earns a small chuckle from the younger.

What was that? Jungmo, you klutz! Stupid! Stupid!!

Jungmo moves his fingers up to touch his lips and he smiles to himself like an idiot because – Oh my God, Kang Minhee just kissed me!

Who doesn’t want to kiss Kang Minhee anyway? Isn’t that just everyone’s dream?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is my first time writing here in AO3... And I just want to say that, thank you so much for reading and for leaving me kudos!! o((*^▽^*))o It means so much to me! Please do look forward to my other writings in the future!! Again, thank you and take care always!!!!
> 
> P.S I know this one might be a little too short... I'll do better next time hehe (❛⺲❛⭑)
> 
> xx, Kae


End file.
